Eyes of the Beholder
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: AU. Eren Jaeger, an extremely talented photographer, always dreamed about traveling the world in search of the most beautiful buildings and people. After getting a grant by a traveling agency to tour Europe for a year, he saves the most beautiful country in his opinion for last: France. He will soon realize that the most precious things in life have flaws. Ereri. Warnings inside.
1. Vive la France!

**Hey guys! Welcome to Eye of the Beholder! This story is second on my priority fanfic list for now, as my main focus is finishing my Riren story Only Lonely. However, after Only Lonely is completed, I will update this one regularly. The plot in this story has a special place in my heart, and by the time this story ends, hopefully it will have a special place in your heart too. :)**

* * *

_**Title: **Eye of the Beholder_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Pairing:** Ereri_

_**WARNINGS: **Yaoi lemon and unexpected plot twists. **Since**** Levi is a Hebrew name, his nationality will be Israeli in this story. And he will be culturally Jewish. Don't give me grief about it.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Attack on Titan. Credit goes to Hajime Isayama._

_**Summary: **AU. Eren Jaeger, an extremely talented photographer, always dreamed about traveling the world in search of the most beautiful buildings and people. After getting a grant by a traveling agency to tour Europe for a year, he saves the most beautiful country in his opinion for last: France. He will soon realize that the most precious things in life have flaws. Riren._

_**A/N:** I have never been to France. The only European country I've been to is Ireland. So if I mess up something, or the few French words I use is grammatically incorrect, please don't spam the review section. If it is a huge bother, please PM me, and I will fix it. Also, some places will be made up, since constantly searching for shops and restaurants in France would be tedious. Don't get offended by stereotypes. I make fun of America, too. I'm telling you now, they will be used. Thank you. :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **Vive la France!_

Eren Jaeger stepped off the plane at the Charles de Gaulle Airport. He grinned as he looked at all of the people in the airport, briskly walking to their destination.

_Finally...! After ten months of touring Europe, I'm finally in the most beautiful country in the world! France._

Eren quickly went to customs, clutching his carry on close to his chest. His carry on had two professional cameras inside. He would be devastated if something happened to them. He checked to see if his memory cards from his time in Ireland, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, and England were still there. To his relief, they were in the same place he left them.

Eren Jaeger is an eighteen year old college dropout. Pre med just didn't interest him. So, after getting financially cut off from his father Dr. Grisha Jaeger, he was out on his own, living his dream of traveling and capturing gorgeous sites on camera thanks to a contract from a traveling agency.

As Eren approached customs, he sighed as he looked at the signs for two lines. One was for Americans, and the other for Europeans. He had trouble with this in the other European countries he had visited thus far. Eren was born in Germany, but moved to America with his dad and adopted sister Mikasa when he was ten years old. He still had dual citizenship in both countries. Thus, he has two passports. So which line should he go through?

Shrugging, he went to the EU line, which was much shorter anyway. The customs officer asked for Eren's passport in French. Eren, only knowing very little, managed to understand what he was asking and took out his German passport.

"_Ici, vous allez_." Eren carefully replied in French.

The customs officer raised an eyebrow at the young adult's American accent, but cleared him through.

_Maybe I should have slipped back into my German accent for this one._ Eren thought to himself as he finished up declaring his items. _But, I've been hiding it for eight years now. It's hard to go back._

After he was finished, Eren went to baggage claim and retrieved his two packed to the brim suitcases. It was hard to believe he has managed to live off of two suitcases for almost an entire year. Apparently miracles do happen.

As soon as he stepped out of the airport, he had the strongest urge to take out his camera and take a picture of the evening sky. However, he knew that if he did, he wouldn't leave for hours. He planned on getting to Trocadero before nightfall. After exiting the airport, Eren found a taxi rank and stood in the short line. After about fifteen minutes, Eren finally got his turn to get in a taxi.

_Geez, why must we wait in line for a taxi?_ Eren grumbled to himself as he slid in the backseat. _When I vacationed in New York, we just had to raise our hands in the air like we just didn't care._

The chauffeur looked at Eren expectantly, waiting for him to tell him where he needed to go. Eren looked up, suddenly remembering.

"Oh!" _I __need to ask him how much it costs to go to Trocadero._

"Er..._j__e allons au Trocadero. Le tarif est combien?_" Eren asked nervously in French.

"_Je ne sais pas Monsieur, tout dépend._" The man replied.

Eren twiddled his thumbs nervously. _Damn! Rosetta Stone didn't prepare me for this __shit__! Did he say genocide, then tampon?! No! Wait! He said "je ne sais", then "tout dépend". I think he's asking it depends. __Oh, now I remember!_

"Uh... _m__ais plus ou moins?_" Eren asked.

"_Bon, plus ou moins, disons __soixante__euros._" The chauffeur told him.

_Sixty __euros?! That's over __eighty__ dollars!_

"Ok. So... _Le trajet prend combien de temps?_"

"_Une trentaine de minutes._" He informed him.

"_Merci_." Eren slumped back in his seat as the taxi driver started driving. _There's no way I could ever be fluent in French. I didn't have a hard time in __Germany and__ Switzerland, since I'm a native speaker._

After half an hour passed, Eren was dropped off at another taxi stand. He paid the chauffeur forty euros before taking out his map of Paris. He quickly located Trocadero.

"Okay, I have to find Du Cheteau apartments." Eren murmured. "That's where I find Levi Ackerman... Mikasa's old acquaintance."

Eren took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He opened it up, revealing Levi's address.

"Levi... that's not a very French sounding name." Eren chuckled.

When Mikasa found out one of the countries he was visiting was France, she told him he could save money by housing with someone. Mikasa met him when she was three, but he left a few years later. He was a teen at the time, and was taken in by her father. Since Levi was speaking broken English to her father, she has no idea what nationality he really was. She recalled him seeming pretty nice.

Shortly after, her father and Japanese mother were killed, and she never saw the man again. However, she kept tabs on him. He's now residing in Paris in the 16th Arrondissement. Mikasa had no way of contacting him, but she assured Eren that he would take him in.

After navigating the streets, he turned down a corner and was met with a road lined with many tall apartment buildings. They were absolutely astonishing! The apartments were beige with a black roof and white chimneys. The top floor of six story each building had a balcony. Flowers decorated most of them. Again resisting his urge to have a photo shoot, Eren looked down at the scribbled instructions once more.

"Okay. Levi is the sixth building down, on the sixth floor, in room six." Eren read off the instructions. "Oh wow... 6, 6, 6, huh? How unfortunate."

Eren approached the sixth apartment building, dragging his suitcases behind him.

_I wonder what this Levi guy is like?_ Eren thought. _I guess I was lucky Mikasa was able to track him. __Now I don't have to pay for a hotel. The grant money is starting to get tight, anyway._

Eren climbed up the stairs. He reached the sixth floor and walked to the room with a metallic '6' attached. The metallic '6' seemed to loom over him. Ignoring the thought, Eren knocked on the door. He quickly went through basic French introductions in his mind. _Okay, I can do this._

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing a man s few inches shorter than Eren. He had straight black hair that was styled in an undercut and piercing grey eyes. He had what looked like a scowl on his face. Eren suddenly forgot the little French he knew as those eyes bore holes into him.

"Eh... uh... Bonjore, Levi Ackerman." Eren stammered, forgetting how to pronounce the French words correctly. "Jay... m-maple? Maple... Eren Jaeger."

Levi closed his eyes, obviously irritated. "I'm not French, you American idiot." He snapped in perfect English. "I'm Israeli. And even if I was French, your stupidity would make me despise the country all together."

Eren gawked at Levi's abrasive outburst. "Excuse me?! First off, I'm not American. I'm just a citizen there. Second, I'm not an idiot!"

Levi scoffed. "You certainly _sound_ American."

Eren balled his fist. "And you look ignorant! But we can't judge, right?" He barked, slipping into his German accent.

"Get the fuck off my property." Levi slammed the door in Eren's face.

"Hey! Wait!" Eren pounded on the door. "My sister Mikasa told me to come here!"

Levi quickly opened the door again, narrowing his eyes. "Mikasa? As in Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Yes!" Eren was exasperated. "She says, and I quote..." Eren reached back into his pocket and unfolded the piece of paper. "...'You owe the Ackerman family one favor, correct? This is the favor. Let my adoptive brother Eren Jaeger stay with you for two months as he endeavors in his photography in France. If you dare refuse, I will take it upon myself to come over there and shove a baguette up your ass.'"

Levi's lips formed a thin line. Only Mikasa could come up with that. "What the fuck ever. Get inside, you brat. Take your shoes off as you come in."

Smiling victoriously, Eren marched inside with his suitcases. He kicked off his shoes as he stared at the spacious apartment in awe. It had a medium sized dining room, what looked like two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and an interior. He also had a balcony that had a table and two chairs. It overlooked the Eiffel Tower, it's bright lights sparkling in the night sky.

"What the hell are you doing, brat? Line your shoes up against the wall!" Levi barked at Eren, snapping him out of his daydream. "You must have assimilated into American culture too quickly."

Growling, Eren did as he was told. "Don't diss Americans. They're pretty cool!"

Rolling his eyes, Levi beckoned Eren to follow him. "If you're not American, then why do you sound like you were born and raised in California or some shit like that?"

Eren picked up his suitcases and followed the shorter man into the second unused bedroom. "Ha, ha. But no, I was born in Dortmund, Germany. I lived there until I was ten years old. At that time, we had just adopted Mikasa after her parents were murdered. My father is a doctor, and he was offered a job at Eli Lilly in Indianapolis, Indiana. So we moved there. The reason why I speak in a Midwestern accent is because people thought I sounded weird when I attended elementary school. So I masked it. I did pretty good job, if I say so myself."

"Hn. Pathetic." Levi muttered. "So you have assimilated into American culture."

Eren's expression faltered. "Well, I-"

"So, just because I'm allowing you to stay here, doesn't mean you can lay around like a bum and take selfies on your damn cameras all day." Levi told him.

Eren was taken aback. "What kind of photographer do you take me for?! Don't belittle my-"

"You will be responsible for chores around the house." Levi interrupted him. "My apartment was always spotless before you came, and it will remain that way. Make yourself feel at home, because it will be hell."

Smirking at Eren's shocked face, Levi left the room.

Eren scowled. "Perhaps the 666 wasn't such a coincidence after all."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! More of Eren's past will be revealed at he chapters go along, as will Levi's! Also, before you leave this story, I had an idea.**

_How about we have a contest? We shall call it, "Our Beautiful World" contest. As you know, the main plot of the story is Eren discovering what is truly beautiful, right? So, you guys can send in a picture with you standing next or near a place in your hometown you deem to be pretty awesome! However, I won't go into any further details, because it's up to you guys if you want to participate. And it has to be a lot of people, not just a few. Shoot me a message if you would like this to happen! :)_

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**


	2. Nerd

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them. I enjoyed replying to the reviews!**

**If you guys really like this story and demand more, this may be first priority. :)**

**Since I'm still introducing people and stuff to the story, there's not a whole lot of plot in this chapter. There are some subtle hints though, so watch out for them!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **__Nerd_

Eren's eyes fluttered open as he wiped the drool running down the corner of his mouth. His hair was a mess, his pajamas were bunched up everywhere, and the bed sheets were everywhere. His first night in a new place always ended up like this, trying to get used to the new environment. Deciding to deal with the mess later, Eren got out of bed walked to the kitchen.

He spotted Levi cooking on the stove. He was completely dressed.

"Morning." Eren yawned, walking to the fridge and opening it.

Before Eren knew what was happening, his hand was slapped with a spoon.

"Ow!" Eren cried, shaking his hand. "What the hell?"

"Don't just go in people's fridge like that." Levi growled. "You need to be polite and ask. And I'm certain that you didn't wash your hands."

"Sorry, _mom_." Eren spat sarcastically.

Eren received another blow with the spoon, this time on his head.

"Don't be a smartass." Levi snapped. "Seriously…"

"Zickig alten Mann…" Eren muttered in German, stomping towards the bathroom.

"What was that?" Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren's back.

"Nothing a stuck up princess like you would understand." Eren replied condescendingly.

Levi's eye twitched. "Damn brat." Now he finally realized why he enjoyed living by himself.

Eren returned minutes later, deciding to throw on some clothes. Levi sat down at the table with his breakfast: eggs, sausage, and milk. Eren eyed the delicious meal enviously.

"Oh? Do you want some?" Levi asked mockingly.

Eren ignored him and walked back over to the fridge.

"You still need to ask, brat."

Eren sighed frustratingly. "Fine! Great Levi of the sky, please hear my cry." He chanted. "Transform thyself from orb of bitch so I can satisfy my hungry twitch. Envelop the kitchen with your glow and so I can be nourished and hopefully grow. Unlock your powers from your seat so that together we may eat. Appear in this refrigerator as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Levi!"

Levi put his head in his hands and groaned. "You are such a fucking nerd. Did you really just use a quote from an _anime_? I'm ashamed that you're in my apartment right now."

"Wait, how would you know it was from an anime if-"

"Nerd."

"Shut up!" Eren opened the fridge. "Actually, I like anime, thank you very much. You can thank Mikasa and my best friend Armin for that. Actually…"

Eren retrieved his phone out of his pocket and searched through his photos, leaving the fridge open. Levi sat there, dumfounded.

"Close the damn refrigerator, brat!" Levi barked. "I'll let you have some of my breakfast if you just stop fucking everything up."

"Alright, alright, geez!" Eren shut the fridge, still looking at his phone.

Levi rubbed his temples, already getting a headache. Eren got on his knees next to Levi and showed him in phone.

"This is from a few years ago, but Mikasa, Armin and I went to an anime convention and cosplayed as Hetalia characters. Mikasa is Japan, Armin is Switzerland, and I'm Spain." Eren explained.

Levi squinted at the picture. _Wow, Mikasa has grown up so much from when I first met her. _He then looked at Eren, who was smiling flirtatiously and holding up a stuffed tomato. Levi looked away.

"I never thought Mikasa would grow up to be a nerd with you."

Eren put his phone away, irritated. "It's not nerdy!"

Levi got up from his seat to grab a plate, a glass, and silverware for Eren. "Get up off the floor, German shepherd. And go wash your hands again."

Offended, Eren did as he was told, growling to himself. _Levi is short, so I'm sure I could overpower him in a fight._

Yeah, right.

"So, what are we having?" Eren reentered the kitchen after washing his hands and calming himself down.

"Nothing fancy. Just eggs, kosher sausage and milk." Levi replied simply.

Eren raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "Kosher? Are you Jewish?"

Levi glared at Eren. "I was born Jewish, yes. What, is there a problem with that?"

"No, no. I just didn't see you as a religious type. Since you swear like a sailor and all." Eren replied, smirking.

Levi scoffed. "I'm not religious at all. I do however, respect the religion my parents were, and unlike you, I didn't assimilate into another culture. I simply keep up certain Jewish practices out of respect. As you can see, I have eggs and milk here, too."

"Oh, so-"

"Shut up for a second." Levi snapped.

Levi closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Baruch atah A-donay, Elo-heinu Melech Ha'Olam shehakol nihiyah bed'varo." He murmured in Hebrew.

Levi opened his eyes again and began eating.

"What?" Eren tilted his head to the side.

"I prayed over my food, what did it look like?" Levi rolled his eyes. "Now eat."

Eren took his phone out again and quickly snapped a few pictures of his meal.

"Are you one of _those_ people who takes pictures of their food and posts it on Instagram or whatever?" Levi sneered, swallowing a bite of his egg. "Pathetic. And you call yourself a photographer."

"Quiet, you! This is just for Mikasa and Armin. If I could, I would be using my regular cameras, not my phone. But I think some of my phone photography is pretty good." Eren replied, snapping a picture. "Also, I'll be doing some vlogging for them, so expect your entire apartment to get filmed."

Levi's eye twitched again. "Don't you dare."

"Heh heh. What, do you have something to hide?"

Growling, Levi remained silent and took a sip of his milk.

"No matter how much milk you drink, you're too old to be getting another growth spurt." Eren snickered.

Levi sat his glass down, a bit too calmly for Eren's comfort. "L-Levi…?"

The next thing he knew, Eren was being dragged outside and dropped on his ass.

"Go outside and play with the other scum while I finish my meal in peace." Levi told him bitterly.

Levi slammed the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Eren pounded on the door.

Sighing in frustration, Eren reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He lit it up and started his daily routine.

_Geez, this guy is a total grandpa. And he's like what, in his thirties or something? I was hoping for a fun adventure in Paris, seeing what life is like and taking some awesome pictures. But I get stuck with a parental figure._

Levi came back outside ten minutes later, seeing Eren smoking on his doorstep.

"Get that fucking cigarette off of my property. If you want to kill yourself, go do it somewhere else." Levi spat darkly. "Disgusting."

"Fine, fine. I was about done with it anyway." Eren rolled his eyes.

Levi walked out of the apartment. "See you in about eight hours, brat. Don't burn the apartment down."

"Hey, where are you going?" Eren scrambled to his feet.

"To my job. A real one." Levi replied.

Eren crossed his arms. "Photography is a job! And anyways, can I come? I wanna see as much as I can before I start going off to take pictures."

"Fine, fine, but hurry up and get your stuff. I have to be there in half an hour, and it's a fifteen minute walk." Levi waved his hand.

Grinning, Eren ran back into the apartment, grabbed his bag, and came back out.

"Let's go!

* * *

"You work at a bookstore? And you had the nerve to call _me _a nerd?" Eren challenged Levi.

"Feel free to bring me down more." Eren muttered.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want me to do that." Levi whispered in Eren's ear.

Eren's face flushed immediately. "W-What the hell?!" _Damn it, I walked myself into that one._

"Wow, you really are a brat, getting flustered by that." Levi smirked, opening the door to the bookstore.

"Geez, pervert. Are you sure you're not French?"

"Are you sure you're not American?"

"…touché."

Eren pouted as he followed Levi inside. Since it was 10 am, the bookstore was empty. A crowd never really shows up until noon. There was one other employee inside. He looked around Eren's age, and he was tall and had sandy brown hair and eyes.

"Levi! _Bonjour!_" The teen greeted Levi.

"_Bonjour, _Jean_._" Levi replied unenthusiastically. "_Faites-moi une faveur et garder les enfants ce gosse, voulez-vous?_"

The teen smirked, looking at the clueless Eren. "_Est-il français?_"

"_Non. Il est un Allemand qui vit en Amérique._" Levi answered disdainfully. "_Il ne parle pas un mot de français._"

Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi and this Jean guy. He knew they were talking about him.

"Well, welcome to France, wiener schnitzel. I'm Jean Kirstein." Jean replied in perfect English.

"Nice to meet you, wine drinking frog. I'm Eren Jaeger." Eren growled.

"Whoa, big words coming from a beer swigging potato. I don't want to have to kick your ass like World War II, now do I?" Jean sneered.

"As if you could talk! America and England did all the work. You fucking white flag waving cowards were the first to be defeated."

Levi sighed, leaving the two bickering children behind. He went around back and put his stuff away. He was short of breath, and he had to pause for a second.

"Nngh… not today." Levi groaned. "I have to get it together."

Shaking it off, Levi went back out front. To his chagrin, the two were still arguing.

"Indy 500? The fuck is that? People turn left for five hours and call themselves winners. Congrats!" Jean shouted.

"At least I could attend the sport! If you went to the Kentucky derby and sat down in the crowd, people would mistake your face for one of the horses!" Eren countered.

Levi couldn't help but chortle at the comeback. _Finally, someone said it._

Jean's long face scrunched up. "You… you…!"

"Okay children, if you're done, we have work to do." Levi interrupted them coldly. "Jean, go check inventory. And Eren, unless you want to be a lazy shit and sit on your ass all day, then make yourself useful by brewing some coffee for the machines over there."

Jean and Eren glared at each other before turning around huffily.

_One brat is enough… now I have two to deal with._ Levi groaned to himself.

Throughout the day, Eren and Jean would make snappy comments to one another, irritating Levi more and more.

"Eren!" Levi finally had enough. "Do us all a favor and go read some books. You need to educate yourself anyway, since you don't know any words that are more than two syllables. Get to it!"

"Whatever…" Eren walked over to the rows of books. Since all of them were of course in French, he had no idea what he was supposed to read. Instead of following Levi's orders like the awesome rebel he was, Eren walked over to the video games section of the bookstore. To his relief, the titles were in English.

"Ooh! They have Dead or Alive here? Heh, how ironic." Eren smirked.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at Eren ogle the games.

"Tch… what a nerd.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! If you're curious about what Jean and Levi were talking about in French, just put it in Google translate. I'm not putting down translations. Tried that in a story before, and it was too much work. Yes, I am a lazy American. XD Also, am I the only one who enjoys Eren and Levi bickering in fanfiction?**

**Question of the day! If the SnK crew cosplayed as an anime character, who would they cosplay as? XD**

**If you want another way to communicate with me and get to know me, follow me on tumblr at punkrockkitsune .tumblr . com. Feel free to ask me questions like a few people have, and I will most definitely reply! Or if you want post other stuff on my tumblr, go ahead, why not? XD Along with posting updates for fanfiction, I will be posting and reblogging stuff!**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts.**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	3. The Memoir

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and faves! I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! I don't think this story will be as long as Only Lonely, just because I plan to move the two subplots along side by side.**

**Speaking of which, this is part of the tri-update I did today. Along with this, I updated the final chapter to Only Lonely and the second chapter to my other new Riren story Sugar and Spice! So be sure to check those two out after this!**

**There is some major plot in this chapter, so get ready!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **__The Memoir_

"Don't come with me to work today." Levi ordered Eren the next day.

Eren sulked. "Oh, come on! Spilling the coffee on Jean was a total accident! I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, right." Levi spat. "Go play with your camera or some shit."

"I can't! I wanted to go the Eiffel Tower this evening! I'm saving my camera's memory for the important shots." Eren whined.

Levi exhaled through his nose. "Well, how about this? If you stay out of trouble, I will go with you to the Eiffel Tower."

Eren's eyes brightened. "Really?! Fine, it's a deal."

_This is like dealing with a spoiled child. Is this guy really eighteen?_ Levi wondered to himself as he left the German behind.

Eren looked out the window and watched Levi leave the neighborhood. Eren raised an eyebrow when he saw Levi walk in the opposite direction of the bookstore.

"Huh, where's he off too?"

Shrugging, Eren left the window and sat down at the kitchen table. He opened the map of Paris.

"Hmm… I definitely want to go to Disneyland Paris." Eren mused. "I may have enough money to go…"

As Eren looked at possible tourist attractions, Levi was getting the worst news of his life.

_**~.~.~.~.**_

"Levi! You can't be serious?" Dr. Hanji Zoe looked at her patient, astonished. "There are still other options you have! You're just gonna give up?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Stop being so loud, shit glasses. This is my life, and I'm just tired of fighting. I have nothing to look forward to. You pretty much know my life story. I'm just tired and done with it all."

Hanji bit her lip. "But Levi… life is so precious."

"If you're done bellyaching, I have to get back to work." Levi stood up. "This is the last thing I'll be putting in my memoir."

"Autobiography." Hanji corrected him.

"_Memoir_." Levi said forcefully. "I never lived." He turned to walk out the door.

"Levi." Hanji grabbed his arm. "You still have time. If you change your mind… you know I'll be happy to-"

"Bye." Levi ripped his arm from her grasp.

Levi walked out of the hospital with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

_Damn… I guess I'll never escape death, huh?_

* * *

Eren knew better than to go inside Levi's room. But the curiosity was driving him insane, and there was nothing else to do.

"Whoa… is this even a bedroom? There's not a single sock on the floor or a speck of dust anywhere." Eren murmured.

Eren sat on Levi's bed, kicking his feet back and forth. Just then, the brunette noticed an open laptop of Levi's desk.

_Eren… don't go and do some NSA shit. _Eren warned himself. _Just leave Levi's room. Do not snoop around on his computer._

But then another thought hit him. _What if he has some freaky porn hidden on his computer?_

Before Eren could think twice, he was already sitting at Levi's laptop. Levi had Microsoft Word open.

"Hm, what's this?" Eren scrolled up to the first page. "Damn, this document is like a hundred pages long! What the hell?"

The first page was the cover page.

"Eyes of the Beholder… a memoir for a person who never lived." Eren read the title. "By Levi Ackerman…?"

Eren scrolled down to the second page.

_What do you call a person who has existed in this world, but never lived? Lonely? Out of touch with reality? Crazy? Well, it depends on who is answering. It's ironic, really. I was born on December 25__th__ in Jerusalem, Israel. I was born the same day Jesus Christ was, and he went on to do great things before ultimately dying to save the world. Or, as the story goes. _

_I, however, have lived a meaningless life. My existence did not affect anyone, and I will ultimately die as useless and helpless as the day I was born. _

Eren's eyes widened as he continued reading. _Whoa… what the fuck? Why does Levi think he is meaningless?_ Then, something made his mouth drop.

_I had to flee Israel with my Palestinian mother in the year 1994. The tension between Israelis and Palestinians reached an all-time high. My father stayed in Israel. I don't know what happened to him. For all I know, he could be old, wrinkly, and alive, or buried six feet under._

_Unfortunately, I know what happened to my mother. Two years later, the refugee camp we were staying at got bombed. I almost died that day. My mother was killed instantly by the blast. A few refugees and I managed to escape, but I inhaled too much smoke and passed out. At twelve years old, I was orphaned with a slowly growing condition that wouldn't affect me until I reached adulthood._

Eren was brought out of his reading by the sound of the door opening. Eren quickly scrolled down to the last page Levi was originally at and fled his room.

"Levi!" Eren plastered a fake smile on his face. "Welcome back!"

Levi looked at Eren questioningly. "What are you, my wife? Why are you greeting me in that manner?"

Eren blinked. "What's wrong with doing that?"

"Whatever." Levi walked past Eren. "You didn't break anything, did you?"

"What am I, your son?" Eren shot back mockingly.

"You're young enough to be." Levi smirked. "Feel free to call me 'daddy'."

Eren scowled. _Damn! How could such a condescending bastard be capable of writing something so heart wrenching?_

"No thanks. You're into some weird shit, Levi." Eren snapped.

"There's the brat I like." Levi poked Eren in the stomach. "Do me a favor and never do that girly shit again. It was gross."

Levi retreated to his room and shut the door.

"Hey! Can we leave for the Eiffel Tower at sunset?" Eren called to Levi.

"Sure. Whatever." Levi said from his room.

Sighing, Eren went back to his temporary room and sat down, thinking about what he just read on the laptop.

_Just who is Levi, anyway? Why is he writing a memoir?_

* * *

**There you go! I know this was a short chapter, but a lot just happened. The good news is, next chapter will be full of Riren fluff at the Eiffel Tower! :D**

**Also, I see a few people are interested in the "Our Beautiful World" contest. And by a few, I mean like three people. If you are interested, shoot me a message! I'm going to say this is the last call if we're gonna do this. The information regarding the contest is at the end of chapter one if you're interested.**

**Don't forget to check out the last chapter to Only Lonely and the second chapter to Sugar and Spice~!**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts.**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	4. Needed

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts! I really appreciate it.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I wanted to update before I went to my freshman orientation for my college. I managed to update Sugar and Spice before then, but I didn't finish this in time. So I'm sorry! **

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **__Needed_

"You are fucking pitiful." Levi groaned.

Eren was running through the streets, dragging Levi along. Of course, Eren and Levi were drawing unwanted attention.

"Levi, you don't understand!" Eren turned his head slightly. "I have a limited amount of time before the sun is too low and all of its lights are turned on! I want some pictures of it before it's lit up. So we have to hurry, or else we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"You're mistaken if you think I'm tagging along with you tomorrow." Levi growled.

"Then let's shake a leg!"

"The hell does that mean?"

"That means move your ass!"

"Damn you and your slang. That doesn't make any sense."

"Levi, just roll with it."

Levi rolled his eyes at the cheeky teen.

The two stopped at the Seine River first.

"Wow! The tower is more and more beautiful the closer I get to it!" Eren gushed, taking out his camera.

He took some long range shots, making sure to include the river. Levi tapped his foot.

"Levi, you live right by the Tower. What's it like passing by it every day?" Eren asked eagerly.

Levi shrugged. "The same as passing any building."

Eren gasped. "You can't be serious? But… look at it!"

"I see it every goddamn day." Levi replied irritably. "It's nothing special."

Levi leaned on the gate that separated them from the river. "I'm sure Americans can say the same about the Statue of Liberty, or the Japanese about Tokyo Tower. You just get used to it."

"Not necessarily." Eren's brow crinkled. "I've been to New York a million times, but every time I see Lady Liberty, I just melt. These famous places aren't just buildings. They're the result of years of hard work and the love and patriotism of the people. It represents what the country is all about. And _that's _the most beautiful."

Levi scoffed. "Sure."

Eren stared at Levi, his back to him.

"Did you come up here to stare at me or look at the Tower?" Levi asked without looking at him. "If you came up here to look at me, then take a picture. It'll last longer."

Slowly, Eren brought his camera up, preparing to take another photo. "Levi?"

"What?" Levi turned around slightly.

_Click._

Eren slowly put his camera down after snapping the photo. Levi looked so serene and calm. It awed the teen. He almost didn't notice Levi getting upset at him.

"What the hell?!" Levi glared at Eren. "You sneaky little shit! Delete that picture right now! I was being sarcastic!"

Eren finally snapped out of it. "No! You looked so awesome! And the setting sun was in the perfect position. The Eiffel Tower as the background was just epic, too. I'm keeping this one."

"I'll make sure to take a picture of your corpse and put it in my scrapbook." Levi growled menacingly. "Now quit fooling around. What more do you have to do, now?"

"I want to go up the Eiffel Tower." Eren replied happily. "So let's get a move on!"

Eren grabbed Levi's hand and started to run again, keeping the Tower in his sights. Levi inwardly cursed when he started getting short of breath again.

_Damn it… this is the worst. _

Eren glanced behind him and saw Levi's troubled expression. His eyes widened when he suddenly remembered what Levi wrote on his computer.

"Oh, shit." Eren stopped running and put a hand on Levi's back as he coughed.

"Levi, are you okay?" Eren rubbed circles on his back.

"Never better." Levi snapped, holding his chest.

"No need to get catty." Eren rolled his eyes.

Eren's expression softened as Levi's coughing calmed down. "Hey, do you want to go back to your apartment? I can wait until tomorrow to take pictures. And… if you don't feel well, you can just stay."

Levi stood up straight, brushing Eren's hand off of his back. "I'm fine. Let's just go and get this shit over with."

Levi walked past Eren. Eren's face fell slightly at Levi's cold treatment.

"Are you coming or not?" Levi looked over his shoulder, his brow furrowed.

"O-Of course." Eren jogged up to Levi and fell in step with him. "I'm curious, where is your favorite place to go in Paris?"

"I don't have one." Levi shrugged. "I rarely go out much anyway."

"That explains so much."

Levi punched Eren's arm.

"_Ow!_ Lay off!" Eren whined.

"Then stop being such a smartass. I get enough of it from Jean."

"So who do you like better? Me or Jean?" Eren questioned slyly.

Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye. "You're both idiots, but I suppose I can tolerate you more than him."

Even though it was meant to be taken as an insult, Eren felt his heart flutter a tiny bit at Levi's response. "Even though you've only known me for a week, and known Jean for much longer?"

Levi groaned. "Why does it matter?"

"No reason." Eren quickly dropped the subject.

Levi looked like he wanted to press an answer out of him, but he decided to keep quiet for now. Luckily, the line for travelling up the Eiffel Tower was not that long, and in about half an hour, the two men were standing side by side in the lit up structure.

Eren kept sneaking glances at the shorter man, reflecting back to Levi's memoir.

_His writing has peaked my curiosity. _Eren thought to himself. _ I suddenly want to know more about him. His childhood, his parents, how he learned English and French, how he moved to France._

"What is up with the staring today?" Levi finally had enough. "You're acting like I've transformed into some strange creature."

"That's not far from the truth." Eren whispered.

Levi clicked his tongue. "You really are a piece of shit."

"No! I didn't mean it like that." Eren exclaimed. "It's just that… I'm seeing you in a different light now."

The two gazed at each other. Levi's face remained expressionless. He was scrutinizing the younger man, searching for some kind of reason why he is acting so strange.

"You're weird. Come on, let's get out of here." Levi finally broke the silence. "You can come to the Eiffel Tower anytime."

"Right…" Eren quickly agreed with him.

The awkwardness between them increased as they walked back to the apartment. Eren was beating himself up. He wasn't able to take in the Eiffel Tower's beauty because he was focused on Levi the entire time. He wasn't even sure that the photos he took were high quality.

"Brat."

"Yeah?" Eren jumped.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm going to Calais tomorrow, which is in northern part of this country. Instead of being holed up in the apartment, do you want to come? You'll have a chance to take some more pictures. If you're lucky, the weather will allow you to see the White Cliffs of Dover off in the distance."

"S-Sure! That would be awesome! What are you going up there for?" Eren asked excitedly.

"None of your business." Levi snapped. "Just be grateful that I'm not leaving your ass here."

"Okay…"

The two arrived at the apartment. Levi silently unlocked the door and let them both in. For some reason, Eren felt exhausted.

"Good night, brat." Eren heard Levi call before shutting himself in his room.

Eren's eyes widened as he stared at the closed bedroom door. That was the first time Levi had bid him good night. He immediately heard the sound of Levi typing away on his laptop. Smiling to himself, Eren went into the guest room and took out his camera. He looked through his pictures, satisfied with the few he was able to get. When he came across the one of Levi, he felt his heart stop.

Levi looked more amazing and picturesque than he remembered. He felt himself melt, thanking his lucky stars that he was able to capture a moment where Levi wasn't frowning or scowling. When he looked close enough, Eren could pick up a hint of a small smile that had formed on Levi's lips. Perhaps… Levi looked more beautiful than the Tower behind him.

Eren shook his head to clear his thoughts as he put the camera away.

_What am I doing? What am I thinking? Humans are the most imperfect things on this planet. I should know. Why am I being so stupid?_

Eren undressed and slipped into his pajamas. That night, Eren got the best sleep he'd gotten in a long time.

_**~.~.~.**_

Levi exhaled deeply as he looked over what he had typed in his memoir that night. He kept looking at one group of sentences in particular, reading it over and over in his mind to make sure it was as meaningful as he intended for it to be.

_And when that brat abruptly entered my life, I knew from that moment that things would take a turn for the worst. They did. I suddenly didn't feel so isolated anymore. For the first time in years, I feel needed. And that is what scares me the most._

* * *

**That is it for chapter 4! And the plot moves forward! It looks like Eren has some elusive problems as well. Even though this chapter is longer than the last one, I know it's still a bit short. I will try my best to make chapters longer without stretching stuff out unnecessarily.**

**I uploaded the first chapter to my third out of three Eren x Levi stories for this summer. It's called Let's Play: Eren and Levi. Check it out if you want! :D**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts.**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	5. The Journey

**Hey guys~! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! They're always appreciated.**

**So Eren and Levi are taking a small trip up to Calais, a city in the northernmost part of France. Why is Levi suddenly traveling up there? **

**Enjoy the longer chapter~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **__The Journey_

Eren bounced in his seat excitedly as the TGV high-speed train left the Paris Nord station the next day at 6:46 am. Levi took out a newspaper from his backpack, trying to ignore the teen. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with his antics.

The seats inside the train were made like a charter bus. Each column had two seats, and each row had a total of four seats with an aisle separating them. There were a lot of people in the section Levi and Eren were in, but that was best Levi could get paying a total of 34€. At Eren's request, he had the window seat and Levi sat in the seat next to the aisle.

When the train was out of the station, Eren stared out the window, watching the sun ascend into the dark sky.

"This is so amazing…" Eren murmured. "I'm so glad I'm not experiencing this by myself."

Levi looked up from his newspaper, surprised at Eren's words. "You traveled Europe alone, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Eren faced Levi, smiling brightly. "I thought traveling alone was a better choice, but now I'm starting to see that it's much more rewarding doing it with someone else."

Levi looked back down at his newspaper to hide his smirk. "Then you should travel the world with Jean."

"Fuck no." Eren scoffed. "I wouldn't want to travel with just anybody."

"Aren't I just somebody?" Levi asked, not looking up.

"No."

"…!" Levi had a hard time choking down a surprised gasp. "I'm just a stranger, you know. You're naïve for thinking that I'm more than that, brat."

Eren awkwardly directed his gaze back to the window. "No. First, Mikasa trusts you. Second, you're the first person I've met in a long time that is… real. You act like yourself. And I admire that. I wish I could do the same."

Eren thought back to Levi's memoir. He hasn't been able to look at again since that day, but he wished he could find a way without directly asking Levi.

_I just want to know more._

Levi stared at Eren questioningly, but decided against pressing the issue for now. There would be plenty of time for that later.

The two men were silent the rest of the two hour ride to Calais. Eren thought about what was going on with him. Levi thought about why Eren is getting so attached to him.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Eren wastes no time gawking over the city as soon as they left the _Calais-Fréthun _train station. They were surrounded by shops, restaurants, and people walking.

"Wow! This is so neat! It kind of reminds me of downtown Indianapolis." Eren gushed.

"Keep your pants on." Levi rolled his eyes. "We're going to Calais Beach first. Then we'll spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want. And do me a favor. Don't walk down the streets making a huge fuss over 'cool' things you see like American tourists enjoy doing. It's an eyesore and uncomfortable for everyone."

Eren adjusted his camera bag over his shoulder, dismissing Levi's insult. "If I had known we were going to the beach, I would have brought something to swim in."

"You shouldn't be in any hurry to show off what that American food has done to your body for the past eight years." Levi replied sarcastically.

"Damn… I just got slayed." Eren pouted. "Fine. So how are we getting there?"

"Taxi." Levi told him.

After Levi hailed a taxi and began the twelve mile ride to Calais Beach, Eren was silent again. Levi enjoyed the peace, but was a little unsettled by the brat's unusual behavior. Was he ever this quiet?

"Eren, are you okay?" Levi broke the silence.

Eren tensed, as if the question was the last thing he wanted to hear. "No, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy." He lied, plastering a fake smile onto his face.

Levi was no fool. He could tell Eren wasn't telling the truth.

"Well, whatever's wrong with you, let it go." Levi sighed. "Even though you're a pain in my neck, I do want you to enjoy the time you have in France. It's my job to mope."

Levi was relieved to hear a small giggle from Eren.

"Why is it your job?" Eren asked.

"Because I'm not a brat." Levi sniggered. "I've seen a lot of things you haven't. But then again, you've seen a lot of things I haven't. You've been everywhere."

"Yeah…" Eren trailed off.

Once they arrived at the beach, Levi was relieved to see only a few people there. Now he could actually get stuff done without children screaming and people shaking the sand from their ass onto him. Eren was rather unimpressed with the scenery.

"Wow… this is kinda boring." Eren yawned. "Why is it so empty? And is that a port over there?"

Levi scowled. "Well, aren't you an open-minded person."

"And what? You are?" Eren snapped, immediately getting defensive.

"This is my cue to leave." Levi glowered. "So go over there while I go over to the port."

Levi stalked away, leaving Eren alone. The brunette sighed, walking towards the shoreline.

_Damn it, I always screw things up. As soon as things seem fine, I go and do something stupid. This is why Father favors Mikasa more…_

Eren sat down, removing his shoes so the cool water would splash over his feet.

"Ah… this is nice." Eren murmured, closing his eyes. "I don't remember any of the beaches in America being this serene."

Eren regretted being so quick to judge the beach. It clearly upset Levi. But then again… didn't Levi do the same thing with him? The moment Levi saw him, he thought Eren was a stupid American boy.

_Well, I am kind of stupid._ Eren chuckled to himself. _Even though I'm not American. My French was terrible when I first met Levi. I was bumbling like an idiot. First impressions last forever. So yeah… Levi's judgment wasn't so wrong…_

Eren's eyes lowered, his mouth forming a thin line.

_I'm used to it. So why am I so sad?_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Levi walked along the beach, staring at the ferry port getting closer and closer. He felt a rush of nostalgia hit him. Suddenly, the memories he had from thirteen years ago seemed tangible. Levi stopped walking. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a towel. He laid it out on the sand before sitting down. He then fished out a notebook and a mechanical pencil.

Levi stared at the ferries docking and departing for a while before turning to an empty page of his notebook and wrote.

_After staying in England for three years with the Ackerman family, I took a ferry to Calais, France to live on my own. They were relocating to Germany, and I didn't want to leave with them. I had to fulfill my mother's dream. To thank them, I promised them that in the future, if they needed anything from me, I would do it. I'm currently returning their favor now.  
_

_They sent me to thirty year old Erwin Smith, a friend and army officer that was located in Paris at the time. The transition was strange. I had never been a boat before, and despite being 17 years old at the time, I felt like a child. I was intrigued with the mechanics and how something so heavy with equipment and people could stay afloat in water. I wasn't very bright then._

_When I got off the boat, however, I wasn't expecting much from Erwin. He had far more important things to do than babysit an impoverished Israeli kid that knew only the basics of English and barely any French._

_He surprised me. As soon as he saw me, he smiled like no one has ever smiled at me before. It was weird to me. Until then, only the Ackerman family had treated me with kindness. Everyone else labeled me as a good for nothing terrorist that was leeching off their tax payments. _

_Erwin was patient with my broken English, and he somehow managed to understand me in more ways than one. He even apologized for the pain I went through as a refugee in Israel and Palestine. I didn't want his pity. But, for some reason, I felt like he was truly sorry, as if everything going on there was somehow his fault._

_For a few months, I stayed with Erwin at the army base. He helped me improve my English, then he taught me French. He even enlisted the help of Hanji Zoe, who was a medic in the army at the time, to teach me math and science. I never thought she would become my doctor in the future._

_Since I was not enlisted in the army, and I had no qualifications to even sign up, Erwin knew that I couldn't stay in the base for a long time. So, a year later, he bought me the apartment in Trocadero that I still live in today. It was paid for life. I didn't have to worry about rent or anything. Being the skeptical person I am, I had asked him why he had done all of this for me. I was a stranger. A nobody. I had nothing to give back to him._

_I will never forget what he did after that, even though I wish I could erase it from existence. He said nothing and let his action do the talking. He kissed me. I had no idea what to do. The concept of love was as foreign as my accent. After growing up in a love devoid shack for my entire life, how could I ever have prepared myself for someone ever being able to love me?_

Levi stopped writing for a second, biting his lip. After taking a deep breath, he continued, wanting to get the pain over with.

_I was young. I was 18 when that happened. I had no idea what consequences love would have. That night, we slept together. Everything was happening so fast, and my naïve brain couldn't keep up. The next thing I knew, Erwin was leaving for Iraq. We had several flings for six months, but Erwin kept it all a secret. Most times, we never talked. But I knew that he had feelings for me, so I couldn't figure out why he wanted to keep it all a secret. He berated me once for almost telling Hanji about our first kiss._

_Before he left, Erwin told me that we would meet again where we first met: the ferry port on Calais Beach. _

_However… nothing happened. I never heard from Erwin again. I knew he was alive, since Hanji was still in the army at that time. I was angry. Confused. Hurt. I had no idea that I had just been played for a fool. Hanji told me that Erwin denied ever being with me romantically._

_It wasn't until eight years later, in 2010, that I found out why Erwin disowned me. It was because of the Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy the American military had. Since he is an American soldier, it applied to him. And even after it was repealed, Erwin never came back. By then, I was a cold-hearted bastard anyway. I went from having nothing, to having a sliver of happiness with Erwin, back to square one._

_I vowed to never come to Calais again. The pain from Erwin's betrayal was too much to bear. Ironically, I did come back a few years later. This time, with a bratty stranger that understands nothing__ about the tribulations of the real world._

Levi closed the notebook, sighing in relief. He knew he would never be able to write down that part of his life if he stayed home. He just had to come to exact location.

The short man stood up and stretched, packing his stuff back into his backpack. He would sort out the jumbled mess of memories back at home. For now, he decided to see what Eren was entertaining himself with.

As he walked back, Levi thought about what Eren said about the beach earlier.

_He called it boring. And honestly… it sort of is. But I got upset. Why? Was it because this place was special to me at one point? I really thought my emotions never clouded my logic anymore. But I guess I temporarily lost it around that brat._

The brunette came closer and closer into view. He was just sitting by the water, as if in a trance.

_Well, I might as well get to know this kid. He'll be staying with me for the next six weeks after all. And that means finding out why he's acting so weird._

"Eren?"

Eren jumped. "Oh, Levi. Hi."

Levi held back an amused smile when Eren stood up, wet sand sticking everywhere.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" Levi asked.

"Oh, you know. Walking around." Eren replied hastily.

"Walking around?"

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell were you sitting in the same spot?"

"…"

Levi crossed his arms. "Don't feel the need to lie to me, Eren. I knew from far away that you were thinking about something."

Eren shifted uncomfortably. "And if I was?"

"What's troubling you?"

Eren remained silent.

Levi looked towards the port again. "When I first came to France, I traveled by ferry and docked on that port right there."

Eren perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to come here." Levi said softly. "I originally stayed with the Ackerman family in England. Mr. Ackerman was in the military, and that's where he, his wife, and Mikasa were stationed. Mikasa was only three at the time. Mr. Ackerman took me in after finding me abandoned in Palestine as a result of a bombing at the refugee camp I was in."

Eren stood next to Levi. "But then you came here?"

"Yeah. They were being relocated to Germany, and I didn't want to go. I was so close to France, a place my mother dreamed about going to. So… in 2001, I took a ferry here. Three years later, Mr. Ackerman was killed in the line of duty in Iraq. And I never found out what happened to Mrs. Ackerman. Your family adopted Mikasa in Germany."

"Yeah." Eren smiled sadly. "My father knew Mr. Ackerman very well during his stay in Germany. In fact, he was his doctor. A few months after Mr. Ackerman died, Mikasa's house got robbed, and her mother got killed in the process. It was… devastating."

Eren looked forward. "But now she's great. She has her whole life ahead of her. A career. She's in Japan right now starting her first year in college."

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren's disdainful tone of voice. "It sounds like you resent that a little."

"No, no." Eren waved his hand. "I'm happy for her. I just wish that my father…" Eren closed his mouth. "Nothing. Forget it."

"No, you're going to tell me now." Levi said firmly. "I figured there was something wrong with you. No one could be a cheery as you all the time. I noticed that certain things I said triggered anger from you."

"Why do you care?" Eren spat venomously.

"I don't." Levi snapped. "I just want to find out why you're acting like a hormonal bitch."

Ouch.

Eren looked absolutely furious. But then, his expression changed.

"Ha… haha…hahaha…"

"What the fuck is so funny?" Levi growled.

"You're being so honest, it's laughable." Eren chortled. "And… it's different from what I'm used to. I like it."

"So what are you used to?" Levi asked.

Eren sighed, sitting back down. Levi took his towel back out and sat next to the brunette.

"I've never been the ideal son in my father's eyes." Eren began. "I've never been interested in math or science. I was always interested in performing arts and liberal arts. My mother was always telling me to express myself, and that's how I did it. Dortmund has a long history of music and theatre, so I decided to participate in theater at school. I loved it. I had no filter, and I was able to channel my emotions into acting. However, I never got any lead roles in any of the productions. And my father never liked the fact I wanted to be an actor.

"He softened up when Mikasa was adopted into our family. Her dream was to study Japanese and go back to her mother's hometown to work. So, he finally approved of my dream."

"So then what happened?" Levi asked.

Eren's smile faltered. "My mother died. She was my biggest supporter. And I also found why I was never picked for any acting roles in school. I didn't have a pale complexion." Eren balled his hands into fists. "It didn't matter that I was good enough. Looks mattered the most."

Levi's lips formed a small 'o'.

"Shortly after, my dad took a job offer in Indianapolis at Eli Lilly, so Mikasa and I moved with him. I thought that in America, people would accept me more, despite my tannish skin. But as I entered fifth grade, people thought my accent was weird. My English wasn't that great, and of course, I couldn't try out for theater because of it.

"I worked so hard to learn English and hide my accent. But it still wasn't enough. My middle school put on musical theaters, so I had to learn how to sing. I took choir in sixth, seventh, and eighth grade. But by then, my passion for music and acting was dying out. My father unsupported me again."

"So you started photography?" Levi inquired.

"Yes." Eren's smile returned. "In high school, photography was an elective. Eventually, I quit choir and focused on drama class and photography. My teacher encouraged me, and I developed a passion for it.

"I wasn't a very good student in school. I fought a lot, and I never cared about my math, science, and history classes. As a result, colleges wouldn't look at me. But I knew college wasn't for me. I don't have the right mindset for it. Mikasa on the other hand, was extremely scholastic. We were polar opposites."

Eren bit his lip and looked down.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of her. She told me that if I didn't go to college, she wouldn't either. I couldn't allow her to ruin her life like that. I wanted to chase after my dream, and so she should do the same. When I told my father that I didn't want to attend college, he was furious. He said no child on his would be a bum living off welfare.

"I knew he was still upset from mother's death, and inwardly wanted the best for me, but college just wasn't me. So after I graduated high school, I was left on my own with $100 to my name and my first camera my photography teacher bought as a graduation gift."

Tears formed in Eren's eyes.

"My feelings of inferiority and desperation to fit in has caused me to get into fights with other kids at school if they dared mess with me. I would often lose, so my insecurities deepened. I was seen as a violent good for nothing. As a result, I was captivated by other cultures across the globe. My dream was to travel the world and capture the most picturesque sites I could, from people to buildings. My father said my dream was ludicrous and unrealistic. So he cut me off financially. But… here I am. Living the dream."

Levi's expression softened slightly. "Tell me Eren, do you miss acting?"

Eren scoffed. "Yeah… I kinda do. But I'm not good at it anymore. I had a love for acting and photography, so I chose the passion I was actually good at."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You're a pretty damn good actor. Until recently, I thought you were a happy smart aleck that had no problems. Your smiles looked so real. And you're able to speak in a perfect American accent all the time. That's beyond impressive."

Eren looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I guess you're right. At one point, I wanted to go on Broadway. But I like doing this."

The two were silent for a while, staring at the water. Eren spoke up after thinking.

"You know… I always thought people were in black or white: no grey area to explore. They're either kind or mean. Beautiful or ugly. The only seemingly perfect things in the world are in nature. Amazing cities. Astonishing architecture. Pretty plants and animals. The way people look on the outside. Which is why I've devoted my life to capturing the world's essence on camera. But you're a strange case, Levi. You're nothing like anyone else."

"How so?" Levi asked.

"Well, like I said earlier, you're honest." Eren said shyly. "I'm not honest with even myself. And, you don't discriminate. You treat everyone the same, albeit harshly. Even when Jean and I were fighting, you treated us both the same. And you act like yourself all the time. You don't hide behind a façade like me. You're not insecure about yourself. Humans are the most imperfect beings on this planet. I know I'm flawed and you're flawed. But… there's something about you that makes me feel… okay to be myself."

Levi was shocked into silence for a second. He cleared his throat.

"Though I do see that almost the entire time you were here, you've been faking. But, I am pretty certain that you have been unfiltered sometimes, and it was my fault for ruining those moments."

"What? How?" Eren blinked twice.

"The things that you've said." Levi replied. "For example, just earlier, you stated that you thought the beach was boring. If you really wanted to act, you would have said that you thought it was wonderful. I lashed out at you for sharing your opinion. And… I apologize for that. This place is just special to me, is all. And I'm sorry for insulting you. That's just my strange sense of humor."

Eren's eyes widened. "Whoa… so being around you has allowed me to be myself."

"Also, it's difficult to feign excitement." Levi's lips formed a small smile. "Even the greatest actors have trouble with it. Most people can tell is someone is faking it, because it seems so over the top. But, when you've been excited about going places in France, it's been genuine."

Eren grinned. "Wow… I never noticed."

Levi looked away and sighed. "You know, I never thought I would have a therapy session with a stranger, let alone tell him parts of my own life."

"We're not really strangers anymore, are we?" Eren laughed. "We're friends!"

Levi felt his heart thump against his chest. "I guess. Eren, you said that your father didn't support your dreams. Besides Mikasa, has anyone done so?"

Eren sighed. "No, not really. I had a girlfriend that did at one point."

Levi felt his heart drop. "Oh, really? Does she feel differently now?"

Eren laughed bitterly. "No. She doesn't. Her name is Annie Leonhart. Like you, she was honest with herself and what she wanted, and I respected her so much for her strength. We got together when we were sophomores in high school. But… she never showed me her true emotions. She was basically me in female form. She didn't support my goals in photography, said it was a waste of time and wouldn't earn me any money. I guess that made her my father in female form as well."

Eren looked at Levi. "We broke up after graduation. It was the unhappiest I'd ever been. I thought someone else would be able understand me. But I was wrong again."

Levi put a hand on Eren's head. "I do."

"What?" Eren gasped.

"You were oppressed. Discriminated against. Ridiculed. Alone. Even though you and I both grew up in different countries, and our situations were polar opposites, we had a core problem. You just happened to grow up in a first world setting, and I didn't."

"Levi… can I trust you?" Eren gulped.

"I would honestly advise against it, but I suppose you could. I'm not going to rat you out or anything."

"And… can you trust me?"

Levi hesitated. "I don't know. I really don't. I haven't trusted anyone in years. It isn't something you can just give to anyone. You have to earn it. And with me… it's not easy."

"So be it. I'll earn it." Eren said, determined. "I haven't found a single soul to confide in until now. Not even Mikasa. I love her and all. She's my sister. But… I don't know. I just couldn't tell her. Thanks to you not judging me at this critical time… I trust you."

Eren put a hand over his heart. Then, he put his other hand on Levi's heart.

"…" Levi didn't know what to do.

"Our hearts are beating at the same time." Eren informed him. "Feel mine."

Eren removed his own hand from his heart. Levi tentatively replaced Eren's hand with his.

"If you want to confide in me as I did unto you… just let me know. And I'll listen." Eren promised.

"…fine." Levi quickly removed his hand.

Eren smiled brightly. "Really?!"

"Yes, brat. Now stop making this whole ordeal anymore awkward than it is." Levi snapped.

Eren chuckled. "Okay. Hey, can we go into town now?"

"Whatever."

"Then let's go!"

As Eren and Levi left Calais Beach, the short man couldn't help but feel good about himself for the first time in years.

_This brat is starting to affect me more than I ever imagined. And I think… I will be able to trust him after all._

**_~.~.~.~.~.~._**

Later on that night, Levi was looking over what he wrote in his notebook in Calais. He erased one word of a small paragraph and wrote another in, smiling in satisfaction.

_I vowed to never come to Calais again. The pain from Erwin's betrayal was too much to bear. Ironically, I did come back a few years later. This time, with a bratty stranger that understands something about the tribulations of the real world_

* * *

**And Eren's past is revealed! There are still some more parts to Levi's life that will be covered. But yay! They are getting closer.**

******...I am American, so please dont think I'm bashing on my own home country. Just using stereotypes and governmeny stuff for the plot.**

**In the next chapter, Eren and Jean will be discussing Levi, and Levi will be writing more in his memoir and visiting Hanji again. It may be short, but it is necessary as things will start to heat up! In a bad way. Sorry, no lemon yet. But it will come after the drama. :P**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**


	6. Breaking Down

**Hiya! It's that time again! Think of this chapter as a swirling vortex of doom. Wow… so far three out of four of my SnK stories have had some relation to some sort of bad weather. Without spoiling anything, Only Lonely had a hurricane and Sugar and Spice will have a tornado. This chapter and the next one will have a thunderstorm. Not a natural disaster, but still a storm. XD**

**Turns out this is a long chapter. I kind of merged two chapters into one since I didn't want to end it in a weird spot, so I hope you'll like the length!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I will appreciate them! :D**

**Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 **__Breaking Down_

"Levi…? Levi!" Hanji waved her hand in front of Levi's face.

Levi blinked several times, coming out of his daze. "What?"

"You're daydreaming. You haven't done that in years." Hanji tsked. "Not since you were eighteen."

Levi scoffed. "Well as you know, I was daydreaming for the _wrong_ reasons."

Hanji took out her clipboard. "Go sit on the examination table so we can get started."

Hanji forced back a laugh as Levi used the stool under the table to hoist himself up on top.

"I hate you." Levi scowled.

"I love you too."

Hanji proceeded to place the earpieces of her stethoscope in her ears. Having Levi raise his shirt, she placed the chest piece around certain parts of his upper chest and back, asking him to breathe deeply. Her mouth formed a thin line as she listened, shaking her head slightly.

"Levi… there's still time you know. You can save yourself." She told her friend.

Levi glowered at Hanji. "My answer is still no. I'm just going to let nature run its course. If it tells me to die, then so be it."

"That's funny coming from somebody that is so adamant about following his doctor's instructions." Hanji muttered.

"Ha ha." Levi replied dryly. "Cut the sarcasm and let's get this checkup over with."

"Right." Hanji sighed.

She finished with typical protocol, checking his eyesight, ears, and blood pressure.

"So, Levi." Hanji started after removing the blood pressure cuff from Levi's arm. "Your blood pressure is up a bit above average. That's never happened before. I know it's not your diet that's the problem. Have you been having any anxiety or stress? You know… more than normal?"

Levi ran his fingers through his hair. "It's that brat's fault."

Hanji tilted her head slightly. "What? A brat?"

Levi explained to Hanji who Eren Jaeger was and why he was staying with him. With every sentence, Hanji's curiosity grew.

"So how did an eighteen year old stress you out?" Hanji asked. "He seems like a good kid to me."

"He is…" Levi admitted. "But, he wants me to trust him. And you know that I don't trust anyone. As of now, you are the only person I trust."

Hanji rested her chin on her knuckles. "I see. So you're emotionally stressed right now. And how long ago did he ask you this?"

"It's been two weeks since we went to Calais." Levi answered. "He shared some of his past with me. Though not nearly as traumatizing as my childhood, it was still pretty rough for a kid who grew up privileged. He was never accepted as he was."

Hanji stared at Levi.

"So what does this kid mean to you?" She asked bluntly.

"What?" Levi narrowed his eyes.

"He's been staying with you for almost a month now, right? I've never seen you get so attached to someone since… Erwin." Hanji cleared her throat at the mentioning his past lover.

"I'm just doing his sister a favor, nothing more." Levi crossed his arms. "Don't compare this to what Erwin and I had done. It has nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?" Hanji inquired. "The situation you and Eren are in is similar, don't you think? You're thirty. Eren is eighteen. Erwin was thirty. You were seventeen. The Ackermans asked Erwin to take you in. Mikasa asked you to take Eren in. But the difference is, you were willing to get close to Erwin. You refuse to let yourself even become _friends_ with Eren, let alone trust him. That's strange, since you didn't put up too much of a fight allowing Eren to stay with you. My theory is that you took Eren in to compensate or_ prove_ something, but then remained distant to keep yourself from getting hurt."

Levi took in a sharp breath. "You read too much into things, Hanji. It's just a coincidence."

Hanji pressed the matter further. "What are you trying to prove, Levi? You're choosing to die instead of letting my treatments try and save you. You're writing a memoir when it really should be an autobiography. You took in a struggling photographer. He wants to be your friend, but you're refusing to let that happen. Just why are you putting yourself and that kid through this? You said he has struggled with people accepting him as he is, right? You know more than anyone how that feels, but you're giving up! You could really help him, and he could really help you. Why are you doing this?!"

Levi stood up, downcast. "I think this is enough Dr. Phil for today. I'll see you in two weeks. I have to get to work."

Hanji stood up as well. "Before you go, answer me this. Have you written about Eren in your memoir?"

Levi's eyes widened at the question.

Hanji took his silence as a yes. "You obviously think that kid is a significant fragment of your life. He has done something that has impacted you on an emotional level. Think about that before you push him away."

"…" Levi walked out of the examination room and out of the hospital, his mind clouded with thoughts about his dying body, Erwin, and Eren.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"I should've known a theater kid couldn't do work like this." Jean smirked.

Eren looked behind him, adjusting the heavy books stacked in his arms. "Shut up you fucking night_mare_. I can't believe Levi told you about that."

Jean snickered as Eren continued organizing books. "I asked him what you were like. All he told me was that you were into performing arts. You just told me that you were in theater. Good job."

Eren growled. _Damn it, I just got tricked!_

"Well why don't you come on up here and organize these yourself instead of being a prick? I promise I won't kick the ladder down." Eren seethed.

"Nah, this is more fun."

_Damn that horse face!_

After Eren was finished, he stepped down from the ladder he was on. "Well, obviously Levi _trusts_ me enough to let me help out in here until he gets back from his errand. There's no way he could leave you alone."

Jean scoffed. "As if. I've been working with him for two years. You've only known him for two hours."

"Wow, you sure do have a good sense of time. It's been a month, asshat." Eren snapped.

Jean and Eren walked back to the cash registers.

"You know, for someone who has only known Levi for a few weeks, you seem to really like him." Jean observed.

"W-What?" The tips of Eren's ears turned red. "Why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?" Jean sneered. "What, is there something else going on between you two?"

"No!" Eren replied firmly. "I… do like him. He's a pretty chill guy. But he's so secretive, and he knows more about me than I do about him. And it's kinda frustrating, y'know."

Jean put a hand on his hip. "He hasn't really opened up to me either. But I'm pretty sure I know more about him than you do."

Eren thought back to the memoir, but doubted Levi would tell Jean about that. "Like what?"

"Simple stuff, like his favorite color, his favorite place to go in the city. Like that." Jean shrugged.

Eren mentally face palmed himself. _Goddamn it! I'm such an idiot! I was pressuring him into telling me about his past, but I didn't bother to ask him about his own likes and dislikes! I feel like such an asshole._

"Tell me!" Eren blurted out. "I really wanna know."

Jean scratched his head, caught off guard at Eren's eagerness. "Okay, okay, geez. Calm down. These are things he has told me, so I don't think there's a problem with telling me. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with his favorite color." Eren grinned.

"I think it's white." Jean recalled. "His reasoning was that white represents purity and cleanliness, which of course being the clean freak he is, I'm not surprised."

Eren giggled. "That sounds about right. What about his favorite food?"

Jean tapped his chin. "He doesn't really have one, but during the holiday season, he did tell me that he really liked latkes."

"Latkes?" Eren repeated. "The hell is that?"

"Some sort of Jewish dish. I don't really know what it is. Never looked it up." Jean replied.

"Okay, then. So, what about hobbies?" _I already know about one._ Eren mused to himself.

"He likes writing. He used to sit and write poetry during breaks." Jean answered. "I don't know what he's been writing lately, or if he still does. I read one of his poems once. It was really dark. It gave me fucking nightmares."

"That bad?" Eren was surprised. "So it was like that episode of Soul Eater when Crona wrote a depressing poem and showed Maka, Soul, and everyone else and they were like really depressed?"

Jean stared at Eren like he was an alien. "What?"

"Nothing… anime reference." Eren laughed embarrassedly.

"You're such a nerd." Jean rolled his eyes.

"And you need to go back to your herd." Eren shot back.

The morning went on like that, Eren asking questions about Levi, and then the two bickering to each other when customers weren't around. It was around noon when Levi finally returned from whatever he was doing.

"Eren, you're relieved from your duties. Get the fuck out." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Huh?" Eren was confused at Levi's sudden change in behavior. He was pleasant earlier this morning. What happened between then and now?

"Someone may have run the light and made him miss an opportunity to cross the street." Jean whispered to the brunette. "That pisses him off so much."

Eren nodded, but he had a feeling that wasn't the reason why Levi was looking at him like he wanted to strangle him.

"Well, I'll see you later?" Eren asked, stuffing his hands in his shorts pockets.

Levi ignored him and brushed by him. Sighing, Eren walked out of the bookstore dejectedly.

_What happened? Ever since that day in Calais, we had been getting along so well. We're eating meals together, talking more, and even cracking a few jokes. He took me to the Cathedral of Notre Dame just five days ago as a surprise. He seemed sort of down this morning, but it wasn't too bad. I wonder if this "errand" Levi went on had something to do with it…_

Jean tsked at Levi. "Damn, that was harsh. And he was just in here asking questions about what you like and stuff."

Levi's gloomy face never cleared up, but he did raise an eyebrow. "Really? Now why would he do that?"

"Well..." Jean said reluctantly. "He just really wanted to know. He claimed that you knew more about him, and that he was sort of upset at that."

"Interesting." Levi murmured. "So that's it…"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Eren didn't go back home immediately.

_Wait… home?_ Eren suddenly thought. _It's not my home. But… I feel like I belong there more than I ever did in Indianapolis or Dortmund._

Shaking his head, he continued with what he was doing. He stopped by a grocery store to pick up a few items.

"Okay… latke recipe…" Eren murmured, searching for the recipe on his phone's Internet. "Oh, this doesn't look too difficult to make. They're just potato pancakes."

Eren, still not anywhere close to being fluent in French, grabbed the ingredients based on what they looked like. Reading the labels would do him no good.

Eren hummed happily after he made his purchases. _Levi's gonna be so surprised! I wonder how often he's made these latkes. Maybe one day I can make the German counterpart: Reibekuchen. I'll use my mother's recipe._

As Eren thought about the near future, he remembered that he would be leaving in a month. That realization dampened his cheery mood.

_Why am I doing all of this? Why do I feel so happy knowing that I'm doing something for Levi? In four weeks, I'll be back home, and Levi will continue life as if I was never here. Will things really go back to the way they were?_

Eren's stomach churned at the thought. He didn't want that. He finally found someone that he could relate to. Someone that could understand his troubles. He would lose all of that if he went back home.

Eren walked up to Levi's apartment, using the spare key he had given him to get inside. He decided to think about his worries later and focus on surprising Levi. He turned on some music on his phone and got to work.

He smiled to himself as he grated the potatoes. _Ah… this is familiar. I haven't grated potatoes for potato pancakes in years. I miss it. I miss having an understanding person in my life. My mother was the only one. Mikasa was there, but she joined our family much later. No one has been able to fill the hole in my heart. And… I think Levi…_

Eren gasped. He almost missed the potato and grated his finger. _Wait… what am I thinking?! That sounds like something else! The something else Jean was talking about. But… is it really? Annie and I broke up a year ago. Has it been long enough for me to have these types of feelings? Then again, Annie and I never really had a loving relationship. So was it one to begin with? But Levi's a guy! I've never had feelings for a guy before. And what about Levi? He never mentioned a lover. So he could be straight for all I know. Damn, what's going on with me? _

Thunder clapped outside, causing Eren to jump and again almost grate his finger. He took a deep breath and continued the prep work, pushing the thought of love to the back of his mind. This wasn't the first time he had those thoughts about Levi. It all started right after they returned back to Paris from Calais.

_Argh, I'm just confusing myself. I better stop._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Levi came home two hours later to the smell of frying potatoes. "The fuck…?"

He walked in the kitchen to see Eren swaying to the beat of his music.

"It's going down! I'm yelling timberrrrrr!" Eren sang loudly.

Levi crossed his arms, amused at the sight before him. He tried to fight the smile threatening to take over his lips, but it was no use.

Eren turned around to grab a paper towel, only to see Levi staring at him. The song switched to a soft rock track at that moment.

"Oh! Levi, what are you doing here so early?" Eren asked agitatedly. "I swear that was the only pop track on my playlist. I totally don't have a thing for bald men."

"I never knew you had a thing for men." Levi smirked.

"Don't take that out of context! And I also don't dance. Haven't done it since high school. Um… latke!" Eren quickly held up a plate of the golden brown potato pancakes.

Levi's eyebrows shot up in the air. "You… made latkes?"

"Yeah!" Eren broke out in a nervous sweat. "You like them, right?"

Levi walked closer to Eren and inspected the food. "Yeah… but you know that most Jewish people, including myself, only eat latkes during Hanukkah and Passover, right?"

"…oh." _No wonder Jean said Levi told him that during the holidays. _"Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something for you." Eren looked away.

Levi took the plate from Eren. "Don't apologize. You didn't burn the apartment down, so that's a good enough reason to eat these. You did a pretty good job."

Eren beamed at the praise.

Levi saw Eren's expression. His eyes darkened.

"…Levi?" Eren was puzzled by Levi's mood change again. "What's wrong?"

Hanji's words flooded Levi's mind.

_The situation you and Eren are in is similar, don't you think… but the difference is, you were willing to get close to Erwin… you refuse to let yourself even become friends with Eren, let alone trust him… my theory is that you took Eren in to compensate or prove something..._

"I can't…" Levi muttered.

"Levi?" Eren reached out to touch Levi's shoulder.

Levi moved away, putting the plate down. "I'm going on a quick walk. I'll be back soon. I will eat those latkes a little later. And, uh, thanks."

Levi left the apartment as quickly as he had come in. Eren bit his lip, his feelings hurt.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Eren finished cleaning up the kitchen, which took about fifteen minutes. Levi still hadn't returned. Eren considered calling Levi's cell phone, but decided against it.

"I'm not his lover, so why should I care?" Eren murmured.

As Eren was walking back to his room, he stared at the closed door leading into Levi's room. He knew he was lucky that Levi never figured out he had read part of his memoir. But... he just had to know what was going on. Levi was typing quite a bit yesterday. Maybe it would explain why he's acting so strange.

Eren opened Levi's bedroom door and walked inside. Levi's computer was on. He moved the mouse to bring it out of its sleep mode. As he expected, his Word document was up and on the recent page. Eren scrolled up some to the start of the chapter Levi was currently working on.

"Who… is Erwin Smith?"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Levi lied. He didn't go on a walk. He was standing outside his door, looking over the railing into the busy streets. His breathing had worsened. It had been fifteen minutes, but he was still shaking.

_Just calm down, Levi. Just breathe. _He told himself. _I don't need Eren to see me like this. Wait… why do I care?_

Levi held onto the railing. _What is this? Why am I so shaken up over this? What has this kid done to me? He trusts me, but I can't even bring myself to do the same. I don't trust him because I don't trust myself. I do not want Eren to go through what I did with Erwin. So… I'm keeping my distance. I can't let history repeat itself._

Levi looked up at the grey sky, feeling a few drops of rain splash on his nose.

_He's already a distressed young adult, trying to figure out what his life is going to be like. My life is ending. No, it's already over. I can't form a bond with him. It's too late for that. He needs someone willing to live, someone who will make sure he has all of the support he needs until the end. Hanji is wrong. I can't help him._

Levi closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply through his nose. His breathing had finally calmed down. At that moment, the heavens opened up its floodgates and rain came pouring down. Levi quickly ducked back inside the house, closing the door. He walked back inside the kitchen. Eren wasn't there, which didn't surprise Levi. He was probably moping in his room.

Levi eyes the latkes Eren made. He picked one up and bit into it. The taste that filled his mouth was bizarrely familiar… it was made the way his mother did when he was younger. Levi gasped, remembering a conversation he had with his mother when she made them…

"_Levi, listen to what I'm saying." Mama smiled softly as she fried the potatoes. "Things are getting bad around here. Soon… you, papa, and I might be separated forever."_

"_What?" Eleven year old Levi gasped._

"_I'm sorry. But, the war between my people and papa's people is escalating more than ever. This may be our last Chanukah together. Your twelfth birthday is in two weeks. We can't waste any of the time we have left. So, I want you to listen to me."_

_Levi nodded. "Okay."_

"_If it turns out that the three of us are never together, I don't want you to be upset with yourself or the world." Mama said. "Our people are feuding because their hearts are filled with hatred for each other. Even though hatred comes from different sources and reasons, in the end, it is all the same. I don't want you to ever become bitter like that. I know that we have had a very hard life, unable to trust anyone. But I want things to be different for you. Remember my dream?" Mama asked._

"_Yeah, you wanted to go to Paris." Levi murmured. _

"_Yes. Well, I am passing on that dream to you, Levi. I am confident that you have a chance to get out of this country and live a better life. Papa and I are going to do everything we can to make sure you are safe, even if it means sacrificing ourselves."_

"_No!" Levi shouted. "Don't do that!"_

"_Levi, we love you. That is why we are doing this. And you must promise me you'll pay our love forward. There may be someone you encounter on your journey through life, someone that is in need of someone like you. Help them. No matter what, help them. Who knows, that person may be a huge part of your life someday." Mama said._

"_But how will I know?" Tears pricked Levi's eyes. "What if they hurt me? How will I know that a person will be important to me?"_

_Mama smiled. "You won't know any of the answers to those questions. You have to take a leap of faith and trust them. Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours..."_

Levi clenched his fists as the memory faded away.

"Okay, Eren. I'll do it. I'll trust you. I don't know how long I'll be able to do it, but I will as long as I can."

With that revelation, Levi headed for Eren's room. He stopped when he saw his bedroom door open. His heart sank. The short man walked inside to see Eren standing in front of his computer, looking directly at Levi. Levi couldn't speak.

It wasn't until Eren took a step towards him that Levi found his voice.

"Eren… what the fuck are you doing in here?" Levi growled dangerously.

Eren never averted his gaze. "Confronting you and finding out the truth. The truth about why you have always had a sore spot for me, even in Calais."

Levi took a step towards Eren. "No one gave you fucking permission to be in here, let alone read my personal document!" His voice rose with every word. "Have you been in here before?"

Eren cringed. "…yes."

Levi ran at Eren, yanking him down to his level. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?! That was not meant for anyone's eyes! This was my own personal documentation of my life to leave here!"

"From the time I've gotten here, you already had your mind made up about me, didn't you? That I was just some brat you took in because the same thing happened to you." Eren snapped. "After reading this, I finally decided to confront you. Levi, I wanted to be your friend! I shared my pain with you! I decided to trust you because I thought you understood me!"

Levi released Eren, pissed. "Don't compare yourself to me. You're _nothing_ like me. And _nothing_ gives you the right to snoop around!"

"Actually, yes it does! You never told me you were sick!" Eren shouted. "My smoking habits could have killed you! And that day at the Eiffel Tower, you were coughing so hard. At that time, I knew you were sick, but I didn't know what to do!"

"It's none of your business." Levi seethed. "_None_ of this is your business. You are so desperate to get me to trust you, it's pathetic!"

Eren grinded his teeth. "I've been so confused the last two weeks about what I was to you. A friend? I guess not. I've been confused recently about how I felt towards _you_! But how could I ever figure anything out if you continue to shut me out? I had no choice but to pry!"

"Don't confuse infatuation with admiration, kid." Levi said coldly. "You don't have feelings for me. You're just a naïve kid!"

"Why do you say that? Because that's what happened between you and Erwin?!" Eren shouted.

Levi froze. That struck him hard.

"Get out." Levi ordered through clenched teeth.

"What?" Eren narrowed his eyes.

"Did I stutter? Get the fuck out!" Levi glared at the brunette. "I never want to see you in this room again. Now get out of my face before I seriously hurt you. I don't want your president locking my ass up in Guantanamo Bay because I killed one of his precious American citizens. Get out!"

"Fein!" Eren shouted, reverting back to his native tongue. "Ich hasse dich, Levi! Ich wünschte ich hätte dich nie getroffen!"

With that, Eren stormed past Levi and out the front door. He ran into the pouring rain.

Levi coughed roughly, the yelling taking a toll. He put a hand to his head, a nasty headache coming on. He knew that the brat ended whatever relationship they had in German.

_Damn it… what have I done?_

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Cliffhanger.**

**So yeah… all of the skeletons are out of the closet, and now Eren's gone. What will become of them now?!**

**By the way, I used a quote that didn't belong to me. Here it is!**

"**Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey.**

**At other times, it is allowing another to take yours."**

― **Vera Nazarian**

**If you've enjoyed this so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


End file.
